


Shiroi Sakura

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Cameos, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Politics, Post-Winter War, Protective Byakuya, Racism, Romance, Seireitei, Shinigami, Slow Build, Vasto Lorde
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se suponía que Mugetsu fuera el final...Nadie pudo predecir que le brindaría la libertad que siempre deseó a cierto albino prisionero...Ahora, si tan solo lograra recordar su nombre o por qué aquel hombre de intrigantes ojos grises parecía tan decidido a protegerlo, ese sería un buen comienzo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiroi Sakura

_“Si usas esta técnica no habrá vuelta atrás: Todos tus poderes se consumirán y nos perderás para siempre…Pero ya has tomado tu decisión…Para ti siempre fueron los otros antes que tú, aunque para nosotros fueses la prioridad…Adiós, Ichigo…”_

* * *

 

Las palabras de despedida de Tensa reverberaban a través de la eterna oscuridad reinante en la Karakura submarina dentro de Ichigo.

Shirosaki observaba el cielo negro en silencio, personificando perfectamente la calma que ninguno de sus acompañantes sentía. Honestamente, ni él mismo se explicaba cómo mantenía su compostura. El albino se permitió una fugaz sonrisa sincera al sentir el inicio del fin…

Tensa, de pie a su lado, lucía bastante decaído ante el inminente giro que sus vidas estaban a punto de tomar. El Hollow podía entenderlo, incluso compadecerlo: El Re- ** _ICHIGO_** \- jamás había sido deliberadamente frío o ajeno en su trato hacia sus espíritus Zanpakutō.

Zangetsu por una vez demostraba un grado notorio de emoción. El Ossan tenía una mano en el hombro de Tensa, ofreciendo el poco consuelo que podía en esa situación, pero no parecía terminar de decidir si el gesto sería bienvenido u ofendería a Shirosaki.

—¿Algún arrepentimiento?—Preguntó finalmente el espíritu mayor, rompiendo el silencio fúnebre que había caído sobre el pequeño grupo.

—Haber fallado en convencer a Ichigo de desistir en este plan suicida suyo—Contestó casi inmediatamente Tensa, aferrando la mano de Shirosaki en un acto reflejo. Cuando notó lo que había hecho, el más joven de los espíritus trató de soltar al Hollow, pero el albino – negándose a hacer contacto visual con nadie – no lo permitió, devolviendo el apretón con más fuerza—Al menos logramos alterar el resultado lo suficiente para garantizar su supervivencia tras utilizar Mugetsu…

—…Nunca haber sentido el calor del sol…—Susurró Shirosaki, tras varios segundos de silencio expectante de parte de los otros dos espíritus, en el instante exacto en que los edificios a su alrededor comenzaban a colapsar debido a la liberación de Mugetsu—No conocer la sensación de mis pies descalzos sobre el césped, o la textura de la arena…Jamás haber olido una flor, visto la luna o recibido una caricia afectuosa…Haber sido un prisionero hasta el final…

La voz de Shirosaki fluía, sutil como seda sobre agua, enmascarando la destrucción alrededor del trío. Lo que comenzó como una obvia cavilación había tomado un tinte mucho más agónico con cada sílaba, pero ni Tensa o Zangetsu tenían el corazón para detener al Hollow: Él necesitaba desahogarse y esa sería su última oportunidad…

…O eso creyeron…

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que pudieran hacer algo…

El cielo se resquebrajó; pero, en lugar de verse sellados e inconscientes en el recoveco más recóndito del alma de Ichigo, una presencia foránea se hizo inesperadamente presente en el moribundo Mundo Interno…

Y sus intenciones quedaron horriblemente claras apenas halló la energía de uno de ellos en particular…

Tensa y Zangetsu, completamente impactados, solo pudieron observar los ojos aterrados de Shirosaki mientras era arrastrado fuera de su hogar…


End file.
